Maybe, just maybe
by amarauder'swife
Summary: Lily and James hate each other. The thing is, they don't really know each other. So, when they're thrown in seventh year and forced to work together, they discover things about one another and themselves. ENJOY! The summary sucks but trust me, you hungry little Jily lovers, the story is way way WAY better. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SCENES. James x Lily
1. Chapter 1: The Badge

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALMOST EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT BELONG TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR, J.K ROWLING ALMIGHTY.**_

Sunday _31 of August, 1977_

That's it. They're all mad. Bloody mad, they all are. Barking mad. Raving mad. Absolutely unmistakably totally mad. Crazy, the lot of them. Dumbledore has finally had one too many glass of firewhisky. There's no other explanation. Who in their _right mind_ would make me, Lily Evans, a _common_ muggle-born Head Girl? Yeah, that's right. Me. Head Girl. _Please_. However, the letter looks pretty real to me. So does the badge, and the signature. This is exactly what it says:

 _Dear Miss Evans_

 _I am delighted to inform you that I have chosen you to represent Hogwarts and become Head Girl. Please meet with the other prefects and your fellow Head Boy in the prefect's carriage on your way to Hogwarts. I shall ask you and the Head boy to meet me in my office, were further plans shall be discussed and instructions shall be given._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore_

 _P.S. The password at the moment is ''nerds'', a muggle sweet I have grown rather fond of._

The fact that Dumbledore is mental however is not the only thing I have come to realize. Everyone knew Dumbledore was off his rocker a while ago. I've realized where the madness comes from. His parents. This may seem rude, but whoever woke up one day and thought to himself '' _Oh! I shall name my kid Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. What a nice, unnecessarily long name that is.''_? Honestly, that's _one_ way to ruin their children's lives. My child will have one nice, short name. Like Jack. Or Ryan. Or Percy. Or even Harry. Not twenty rather uncommon names. Pshh. Although there is no need to think about that. It's going to happen in a very long time, If it ever happens. I'm pretty sure the person to marry me would be even madder than old Dumbledore, and that's saying something. Except for Potter.

Oh _Merlin._

Potter.

I forgot about _him_.

Well, it was fun whilst it lasted.

I will have to see _Potter_ tomorrow on the train. How _lovely_. I cannot wait. I swear to Merlin, if he asks me out on the first day back, I will not _hesitate_ to hex him into next week. That little git, with his smug expression, and his soft, mesmerizing hair, and his gorgeous hazel eyes, and hi- Erm, in conclusion he's a _prick._

'' _Hey, freak''_

Oh great. Here we go again.

Ladies and Gentlemen (or witches and wizards): my sister, Petunia. My dear, wonderful, loving sister. Who hates me. Because I'm a witch and she's not. I know. Jealous much? What sucks is we used to get along so well. It's been _years_ since I heard her calling me by my actual name, and not 'freak' or 'weirdo'.

'' _Hey freak. I called you''_ I roll my eyes as I hear footsteps getting closer until the door swings open, revealing Tuney in a pink fluffy bathrobe with curlers in her hair and- I'm not even joking – Cucumbers on her eyes. Don't ask me how she can see. Must be her own kind of magic. And as she was quite the ridiculous sight, I snorted, not bothering to cover it.

''Think I look funny, do you'' she frowned at me and wrinkled her nose. ''I bet you won't laugh as much when I grow up and have skin as soft as a babie's and your face is covered with wrinkles to match these disgusting freckles of yours'' she replied, smirking when I touched my freckles self-consciously. She really is a pile of dragon dung, that one.

''Honestly, Tuney, the _soft baby skin_ will probably be the your only feature that isn't completely repulsive.'' I fired back, giving her a satisfied smirk as _she_ touched her nose self-consciously. I've insulted her long, pointy, toad-like nose for _years_ now and I think it might have finally got to her.

''Whatever'' she muttered, the tip of her ears turning pink. ''You still haven't answered my question. Have you taken my hairbrush?''

''No, Petunia, I haven't taken your sodding hairbrush. Will you now kindly run along and do whatever you shallow, self-centered people do in your free time? Would you perhaps like to borrow a mirror, as yours has probably broken?''

Her blush extended to her neck and she walked out of the room muttering things I wouldn't _dream_ of repeating. My sister, everyone. The foul-mouthed, petty, poisonous toad.

I just realized. Who's going to be Head Boy? Perhaps, if I'm lucky, it'll be Remus. Or perhaps, if I'm unlucky, it could be that preppy jerk, Amos Diggory. Please let it be Remus.

 _ **(J &L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) **_

Mine mother is a bit insane, I think. I mean, sure, be proud. But when I told her the news, she literally jumped me (in a mother-daughter relationship way, obviously). This is kind of how it went:

'' _Heyyyy mum. I have some great news for you''_

'' _What is it, sweetie?''_

'' _Well, you know how in Hogwarts, you have prefects?''_

'' _Yes….?''_

'' _And in seventh year, you just have the two Head students?''_

'' _Lily…''_

'' _Well, I'm Head girl''_

For an awkward moment mom just stares at me. Still staring. Her mouth is opening. Slowly. Like a fish. It's kind of creepy, to be honest. I'm getting worried. Still staring…

'' _OH MY GOODNESS ME LILY! I KNEW IT''_

Theeeeere we go.

'' _I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! OH MY GOSH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LILY! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE BRILLIANT AND OH HEAVENS WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS. HE'S GOING TO BE SO PROUD, LILY, WE ARE ALL SO PR-''_

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. I suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and hiccups, whilst my mom is staring at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

'' _Er, Lily, are you allright?''_ she asks slowly, still gaping at me like I'm mad. Which I am, but whatever.

'' _Oh, my god, mom''_ I manage to whisper in between my now increased giggles, '' _It's just a badge. Honestly, woman. I haven't been elevated to the position of headmaster or something.''_

'' _Well, yes, but it's still quite a deal'' she huffed, looking at me amusedly._

'' _All right then.'' I responded, my laughter replaced by a beam, ''I'd better go get ready for tomorrow._

That night, as I lay awake my in bed, rays of moonlight shining in through my window, and I let myself hope that maybe, just maybe, this year will be better.

 _ **(J &L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) **_

**What do you people think so far? Do you like it or not? COMMENTCOMENTCOMMENT! I will never get better without your lovely criticism.**

 **-AMW**


	2. Wait, Head Boy?

**HEYYYY. I'M BACK. Missed me? I know you did. I'm sORRY if the last chapter was a tiny bit short. I'll try to make it longer. For you, my faithful reader. You're welcome. I am also tremendously horribly sorry for the long wait. I have lots of…stuff…and things…to do. What with school and all. SOOOOORRYYY**

 _ **(J &L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) **_

Monday morning found me hugging goodbye to my mother and father.

''Oh, Lily. I'm so proud of you. This is your final year! Be good, alright?'' She asked, stroking my hair and looking at me with bleary eyes.

''Mom, come on. When have I _ever not_ been good? Also, it's only school. I'll be back and then we'll have all the time in the world. I _promise''_ I muttered against her cheek before gently pulling back and walking over to my father.

''Be good, Lils. And don't hesitate to owl me if that Potter boy gives you any more trouble this year.'' He said, giving me a stern look that made me chuckle lightly.

'' 'Course, dad. Love you. See you at Christmas.''

That's my dad, ladies and gents. Overprotective. I suppose it kind of _is_ my fault, as I've spent the last six years ranting about how that ''Potter boy'' is an arrogant toerag, an insolent prat and a stupid pureblood. Even though his head deflated a bit during 6th year. And his hair looks kind of cute, in the I-just-got-off-my-broom kind of way. And I suppose he's not just some stupid pureblood, as he gets O's in almost every class, and he doesn't condone the blood level nonsense. And he does have quite the sense of humor, the kind that makes his chocolatey **(is that even a word?I don't know. Forgive the author and her mental problems please, thankyouverymuch.)** eyes twinkle at all times. And his lips do look quite soft. Not that I've ever looked at them, wondering what it would be like to brush mine against his. Please. Me, Lily Christine Evans, do not fancy James Charlus Potter. Not even a little bit. Even if I did (which I most definitely don't), he's dating this low-life, narcissistic, fake slut Sherry MacMiller. I can't see what he _sees_ in her, although-

 _BONK_

Ah.

That would be my head.

If Potter hadn't occupied my mind, I surely wouldn't have bumped my head against the Hogwarts express. Mind you, my head is _throbbing_ now. He didn't even apologize! See, I told you he-

''Lily?''

I know that voice.

It's _the_ voice.

The voice that refuses to leave my head.

Of course it's him.

It's always him.

''Lily, are you all right?'' he asks me softly, the concern in his voice quite endearing. Did I just say that? I'm pretty sure that wasn't me. Nope, definitely not me.

''Yeah, I- I am'' I say sheepishly, my eyes rising to look into his. Merlin, they look even better this year, a warm hazel instead of the chocolate color. I just noticed, they have a bit of a green tinge around the edge. I wonder how I've never seen this before.

My thoughts are cut off by his deep, melodious voice.

''Godric's Nuts, Lily, summer treated you well'' he said, nudging my side playfully. I feel a blush creeping up my neck, but I grin and try to keep it down. Normally, I would have hexed him all the way to Australia, but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe he changed. Besides, I suppose summer _did_ treat me well. I grew out of my awkward height and adjusted into a solid 6'2. Which is not as tall as Ja-Potter, I meant. He looks about, 6'9. I did curve slightly around the edges, and my hair is now a dark scarlet instead of a cheeto orange. Although, my freckles still make me look like a mess.

''Thanks, Potter. You don't look too shabby yourself.'' I shoot back. As soon as the words leave my mouth (THANKS, MOUTH), he gapes at me, not bothering to hide it.

''What is it? Do I have something on my face?'' I ask, smirking at his astonishment. It's quite cute, actually. I mean, no. He looks like an idiot.

''You-you complimented me'' he says slowly, as if he's still afraid I'll send him to the hospital wing.

''Yes, I did'' I say just as slowly, with a mocking undertone.

''You didn't hex me all the way to Australia for complimenting you''

''No, I did not.''

''Why?'' he blurts out.

''Well, I suppose I would want to be on good terms with you, as we'll be working alongside each other for the rest of the year'' I cover up, my eyes catching the shiny Head Boy badge on his chest.

Wait a minute.

 _Head Boy badge?!_

 _ **(J &L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L) **_

**I am truly sorry for making you wait so long, my dear readers. Also, I know this chapter is a but short, but bear with me. I didn't have time to write, school and whatnot. But, as I am now on holidays, I promise I'll try to update more often. Also, a question: should James have broken up with Sherry during the holidays, or break up during the school year when things with Lily start to get **** **cough cough** Sirius? (I'm sorry, you can sue me. I deserve it.) Reviews are very much appreciated. 'Till next time, my faithful readers!**


End file.
